The ever increasing demand for snow sports, particularly downhill skiing and snowboarding, is in turn generating an expectation of varied experiences and environments in which enthusiasts can enjoy their sport. For many city dwellers, significant travel may be required to reach a destination where skiing or snowboarding of adequate skill level and excitement can be obtained, and in many locations seasons seem to be shortening, which some attribute to climate change.
To cater for these demands and expectations, a number of artificial skiing environments have been opened up. In the resort areas themselves, elaborate snowmaking facilities can now carpet areas of slope with artificially created snow drawn from large water reservoirs created for the purpose. Nearer to the homes of the skiing enthusiasts, a variety of indoor venues with artificial slopes have appeared. Artificial snowmaking facilities at the resorts are dependent on the right atmospheric conditions, and do not usually lend themselves to being provided in more skilled and demanding areas, while indoor slope facilities are generally more suited to beginners and family groups than to those seeking more action and thrills from their skiing experience.
One proposal for an artificial skiing experience, which has not been practically realized, is a large inclined annular surface that revolves in its own plane and on which an artificial skiing surface is provided.
It is an object of the invention to provide a snow sports apparatus that is capable of providing an exciting and/or physically demanding skiing or snowboarding experience.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.